Happily Ever After
by xXlovablekdXx
Summary: 7 years after Kagome leaves the fedual era after a fight with Inu-Yasha,she gets married to a man she doesn't love.Every night InuYasha comes and listens to her stories which always ends with 'and they lived happily ever after' lies.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha 

Happily Ever After  
By: Rouge Pyrde  
Re-Written By: xXlovablekdXx

She didn't even remember what the fight was about.

She'd thought about it every day for the past seven years, but all she could remember was how it ended, never how it began. It had probably started with the usual arguments. Maybe he had snuck off to meet Kikyo, or she had taken too long at school. Whatever it was, things had grown more heated then normal.

"_Why do you always have to make things so hard, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, her hands clenched into fists._

"_That's right." He mocked. "Blame me. Everything that goes wrong in your life, every pathetic little thing, is somehow my fault."_

"_Well it is!" She was furious. "You're so stubborn about everything. If my life doesn't revolve around you, you do something to ruin it, yet whenever I need anything, you're too busy acting like you're actually something important to care!"_

"_You of all people have no right to make fun of the importance of others!" He yelled back. "You're the one who's useless! You were only born because Kikyo died before her duty was done. You're a freaking mistake Kagome. Or rather," He corrected cruelly. "You're the attempt to 'fix' a mistake. Fate sure screwed up."_

"_Screw you Inuyasha!" She screamed back, furiously blinking back tears before he could smell them. "Sometimes I just can't stand you! I really can't!"_

_Still hurt at from the jibe at his importance, Inuyasha sneered back. "And sometimes I hate you Kagome. I really hate. You."_

"_Fine!" She shouted, stepping away from him._

"_Fine!" He stepped backwards too, watching her head to the well._

"_Don't come back for me!"_

"_I won't!"_

"_I'm not coming back!"_

"_Good!"_

"_I mean it!" She was on the edge of the well._

"_Shut up already and get lost!" He shouted, glaring until she was gone._

Seven years.

Kagome hadn't been back to the feudal era since that day. It had started off as a kind of battle of wills. After their fight's, either she would give in and go back, or Inuyasha would finally visit her and apologize. But she couldn't bring herself to go back, not after he'd claimed to hate her. And he'd never came back to apologize.

She stared at the well.

She had watched it for days, weeks, even months, after their fight. Always hoping that someday he'd come through. Finally, she'd accepted a date from Hojo, wondering if Inuyasha would somehow know, and in his anger, come back and yell at her. But he didn't.

She would leave her window open at night, hoping to wake up sometime and see him glaring down at her again. But she didn't. After high school , came a few years of college. There she'd dated a few other guys, always bringing them to the well. So many dates were at that well. She'd placed so many hopes in it. But he never came back.

Now, she was standing by that well again. The walls surrounding it had long since been taken down and now it was part of the scenery in the yard. Decorations were everywhere, and the guests had long since taken there seats. In front of her stretched a long white piece of fabric, trailing all the way to a podium. Standing in front of it, a little to the side, was Aaron.

She'd met him in college. He was everything Inuyasha was not, and didn't remind her of the past as Hojo did. He was sweet, and kind, and had never even once raised his voice to her. His friends told her he liked to party, but he never showed her that side of him, claiming that he never wanted her to be disappointed in him.

She didn't love him. She knew that. But he had changed for her. He had sacrificed something for her. That struck a chord with her, affecting her so deeply she hadn't been able to say no when he proposed. He had suggested a wedding at the shrine, near the well, since she loved it so much.

The wedding march sounded.

She began to walk.

As her feet carried her farther and farther away from the well, she began to feel like she was drowning, sinking deeper into some dark depth that would destroy her. By the time she reached her fiancé, she was blinking back tears. He reached out for her hand, and held it has the priest began the ceremony.

She watched Aaron say his vows. He looked at her so tenderly, mouthing the words 'I love you' to her after he'd finished speaking. She nodded mutely, waiting until the priest paused before reciting her own lines. And that's what it felt like. As if she was saying lines from a play back from her school days.

"I do." The words fell from her lips as if they were dead. Her voice had never sounded so much like Kikyo's.

And he kissed her.

The celebration afterwards kept them apart from each other. He went off with his friends to talk about the 'trials' of married life, and her school friends had pulled her to the side too. It hadn't taken long for her to excuse herself, and before she knew where she was going, she found herself by the well again. All of the guests were inside, enjoying the reception. She was by herself.

In a way, this had been the ultimate test. Would he come back on her wedding day? Would he whisk her away, back to the times of slaying demons and fighting against evil? Her fingers traced the grooves on the aged wood. She had come to memorize the different pits and bumps along the rim in the front, after kneeling there, so many times. This time, however, her fingers kept trailing along the edge, starting to make the complete circle. She hadn't been around the entire opening in a long time.

By the time she reached the back she couldn't see clearly. Her eyes were too filled with tears. She traced along the unfamiliar grooves and than froze. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and leaned forward, using both her hands to wipe away at the dirt clogging some of the lines.

She continued to pull and tear and the caked gunk in between the cracks long after they became perfectly visible. She began to cry, not bothering to clean her hands before hastily wiping her tears off her face. Her cheeks became dark, then completely black, as more and more dirt and mud were rubbed against them.

She didn't stop until it began to rain, and then she could only stare, trembling, at the jagged scratches on the side of the well she had watched for so long.

Her beautiful white wedding dress was caked with mud, and she had become soaked through to the bone. Her fingers were bleeding in some places, and her nails were filled with dirt. She wiped away her tears, one last time, and stood. With slow, heavy steps, she walked back towards her home.

Towards her husband.

And the rain continued to fall, washing away the last bits of dirt that her long nails hadn't quite been able to clear way. The message was visible now, finally saying what the writer had waited hundreds of years to say.

But it was too late.

It was so late.

Carved carefully, even lovingly, into the wood were two words.

_I'm sorry_

**xoxoxoxo Five years later xoxoxoxo**

He always made it just in time for the bedtime stories.

There was a tree, right outside the bedroom window, with a branch just strong enough to support him. Light radiated from the room, voices drifted comfortably out the window to taunt him, but he always managed to stay just barely apart. The light never quite reached him, and he'd learned to feign indifference to her voice.

The stories never began until nightfall. Not until it was so dark you couldn't even see out the window. When the light from the room gave up trying to illuminate the outside world, he would arrive, unseen. And then she would begin.

Her eyes never strayed to the window. Her voice carried through the glass easily, but it wasn't loud enough to be intentional. He knew he only imagined the shudder that seemed to pass through her at dramatic points in the telling, the way she tensed, as if sensing something. He knew the catch in her voice when she spoke of the half demon boy in her story was his own fabrication.

But he still came for the stories.

It had started about two years ago, the first time he'd seen her in a long time. He'd gone to his usual spot on the tree just outside her window. Her voice had been just as he'd remembered it, always colored with whatever emotion she was feeling. And that first time he knew he hadn't imagined it. He'd heard longing in her voice.

He hadn't even stopped to wonder why she was talking to herself, or why their history together was being woven into a kind of fairy tale. He'd just listened. When the story was done, he'd heard her shift, and then rise, to turn off the lights. He'd hastened closer to the window, to get a glimpse of her after so many years, but he hadn't made it in time.

But he _had_ managed to see her 4 year old daughter.

Soft, dark hair . . . Long, curled eyelashes . . . she was like a mini Kagome. Especially when she laughed. Her entire face would light up, and she'd bounce up and down exactly like her mother had all those years ago, in spite of the respective age difference. When he'd seen her, her wide blue eyes and her sleepy smile, his heart broke. But that didn't stop him from coming back, night after night.

The second night, he'd finally seen _her_. She was different, but at the same time, exactly as he'd remembered her. He'd left with a mixture of emotions, not sure if he even wanted to come back. But of course he had.

She was addicting. Just seeing her was enough to make him catch his breathe. She was beautiful. Young or old, his best friend or someone else's wife, she was beautiful. And her voice hadn't changed at all. It was still soft when she was sad, as it often was when she told her stories. And she her voice still carried the smile on her face when the occasion called for it. He didn't even have to see her to know her entire face was shining.

She wasn't the only one who had changed over the years. During the day, when he was in his own time, he lived with Sango and Miroku. They were married now, with kids of their own. Shippou played the part of the doting uncle well, and they all loved him. Surprisingly, the brats seemed to like him a lot too. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it, though it didn't bother him as much as it used to.

They all missed Kagome. Shippou had hated him for years for driving her off. But when time passed and his scratched out apology was ignored, even Shippou forgave him and tried to help him heal. But loneliness doesn't have a cure if everyday you wake up and you're alone. Nothing makes the pain go away.

Closure's a joke. A mean, cruel, twisted word invented to give idiots hope. He'd been stupid. He'd thought seeing her again would make the pain stop. He'd thought that maybe then he'd be able to forget about her. Instead she'd drawn him to her even more. She'd invaded his thoughts more thoroughly than he would have thought possible.

And in turn, he haunted her.

"A long time ago, back when demons and magic were real, there was a girl born to fix a mistake." That was how all the stories began. Every night. Without exception. And he felt those words like a physical blow.

"_You're a freaking mistake Kagome. Or rather," He corrected cruelly. "You're the attempt to 'fix' a mistake. Fate sure screwed up."_

He still couldn't believe he'd said that to her. Especially when she'd been so concerned with being seen as Kikyo's copy. And every time she repeated his angry accusations, her voice was soft.

And he hated himself for it.

The stories were always different. In the two years he'd been listening, he'd never heard the same one twice. He remembered them all, with vivid detail, but occasionally she'd surprise him by throwing out some action of Sango or Miroku's that he hadn't even been aware of. Those times he was startled out of his morbid reverie with a small smile. Life had been crazy back then.

He always watched the same window, and always listened from the same tree. That spot had so many memories for him . . . he didn't want to associate her with any other part of the house. It had changed too much. And he especially didn't want to think of her in her new bedroom.

So he never saw her restless nights, the times when she'd lie awake for hours unable to sleep. He never saw her cry into her pillow. He never realized that she was always alone. Her husband didn't bother to come home at night at all anymore.

But every night she told a story. And every night he came to hear it. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if she knew, wonder if the smile in her voice was meant for him, or if the softness was an apology. But he didn't let himself believe it. It would hurt too much if he knew he wasn't the only one hurting. He had to pretend her life was perfect, even if her eyes whispered otherwise.

"And they lived happily ever after."

Lies.

Sometimes he didn't even wait for the end. The last sentence cut him too deeply for him to ever willingly hear it. But usually he made himself stay. If only to memorize the way her own breathe caught when she said the last few words.

Then the light would go off.

And the tree would be empty.

_-I could have been your angel__  
I'd have died for you__  
Instead I'm just another angel__  
Who watches over you_

A/N: okay this story is by Rouge Pyrde not me, it just ended sad so I wanted to add more to it. If you're reading this I hope you don't mind. If you do mind please tell me and I'll delete this story. Man this is a really really sad story...sniff


	2. Chapter 2

This is the same chapter, I just fixed some grammar problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha Happily Ever After

_Written By: Rouge Pryde__  
Re-Written By: xXlovablekdXx_

It was just after her daily night story that her husband came home. This time he was drunk, very drunk. Usually that meant a beating here or there and somehow he managed not to wake up Kimberly. He walked sluggishly towards Kagome. "Bitch, get over here." When Kagome didn't obey his command, Aaron walked over to her and pulled a chunk of her hair. He slammed her against the wall forming a bump at the back of her head. "You were suppose to go to the club with me!" Aaron yelled.

"One I don't want to see you hitting on other girls, and two no ones going to take care of Kimberly." Kagome replied, her anger was rising.

"Speaking of the lil' brat, where is she?"

"Why?"

"Just wanna kiss my lil girl good night."

"She-she's up in her room," Kagome was a bit uncertain of telling her husband where her baby girl was.

"Heh." Aaron run up the stairs while flashing Kagome an evil grin.

"Wait! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

Aaron picked up the sleeping girl from her bed and slammed her against the wall. Kimberly's eyes shot wide open with tears in them.

"Mommy!" Tears dropped out of Kimberly's eyes.

"Aaron! You said you weren't going to hurt her." Kagome ran over to her daughters side.  
"I'm not hurting her, now am I Kimberly." Aaron pushed Kagome away from Kimberly. He took out a pocketknife and slashed her wrists.

"Mommy! It hurts!" Kimberly yelled, more tears flowing from her brown eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kagome pounded on Aaron's back, causing Aaron's attention to go back to her.

"I'll deal with you later," he said as he glared at Kimberly. "But for now I'm going to make my lil bitch pay." Aaron grabbed her wrist as tight as he could and pushed her into the tub. Kagome's head hit the bottom of the tub, while blood flowing from her beautiful raven hair. "Kagome, did you know that you're just a worthless bitch? That you were born just to fix a mistake," he paused, "you were born to make mistakes. Mistakes for me, mistakes for the world, mistakes for **everyone **around you."

Kagome could imagine it, imagine Inu-Yasha saying this to her. Imagine everyone in the Fedual Era, everyone that she loved, everyone she left behind. Aaron left the room seeing that Kagome wasn't giving up so easily. When the coast was clear Kimberly ran into the room.

"Mommy!" Kimberly ran to her mother.

"Kimberly run, run away!" Kagome shouted.

"Not without you mommy."

Kagome rose up from the tub ignoring her pain, and grabbed Kimberly's tiny hand. And ran to the door. 'Where will I go…where-' Kagome's thoughts where cut off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aaron asked as he grabbed Kagome's free hand causing the other to disconnect with Kimberly's tiny hand.

"To get away from you of course!" Kagome said as she grabbed Kimberly's hand once more.

"Oh-ho-ho! You think you can just _run_ away from me!" he slapped Kagome's cheek causing it to form a bruise. Kagome ignored the pain and pushed Aaron with all her might, and ran…

"Just remember this Kagome, no matter how far you run, no matter how had you try, I'm always and always will be one step ahead of you. You can't hide from me!" Aaron yelled as he watched Kagome run. He decided to give them a head start, if he'd say so himself. Then once she and his daughter from hell were out of sight, he went after them.

'Where to go, where to go?' Kagome thought. She couldn't hold on any longer but she knew better, she knew it was better for her to hold on longer than let her little girl die to the evil man she married. And then, in the misty night she saw it…she saw the well house, coming closer to view. But was it the best place to hide? After all those memories, memories of happiness yet at the same time sorrow, memories of him…of Inu-Yasha. She looked over her shoulder and saw Aaron, running, chasing after them, after their lives. Anyplace was better than to let her daughter die at the hands of an evil man. So she ran faster, dragging Kimberly with her. She quickly opened the doors of the well house.

"Mommy, what if daddy gets in?" Kimberly looked at her mother.

"Hun, we're not hiding in here. We're hiding there." Kagome pointed to the well. Kimberly gave her mother a confused look. "Just trust me." Kagome was at the edge of dying now, but she just need reassurance that Kimberly would be safe, so they jumped… Blue light surrounded both Kimberly and Kagome, making Kagome feel like she was 15 again. Going back to the past to see her friends…to see her love…

Inuyasha… 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hey Shippo did you hear that?" Inuyasha stopped walking, turning to Shippo. Shippo was almost an adult now; he reached Inu-Yasha's chin.

"No why? I didn't hear anything." Shippo gave Inuyasha a look that said, ' you must be crazy.'

"Uh, okay…I guess I was just imaging things." Inuyasha continued his walk with his 'son'. Of course it wasn't the same without Kagome, Kagome was like Shippo's mother, and thinking that he screwed up the chance of what could've been made his heart ache more. "So what do you want to do?"

"I guess we could go visit Sango and Miroku. We haven't seen their kids in a while, what do you think?" Shippo looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

"Feh." Sango and Miroku lived in the hut next to Kaede's. Whenever they visited the village Inuyasha would always spend his time near the well. They had moved out of the village just a couple of months ago, to sly demons that were attacking small villages. But none the less, Inuyasha still managed to arrive in time for Kagome's story, but last night…last night he couldn't make it…he didn't want to go. He had been badly injured and from the story that Kagome told just the night before made him upset yet guilty that he wasn't able to go. That night…she didn't start out her story with the normal "A long time ago, back when demons and magic were real, there was a girl born to fix a mistake." Instead she started out with, "A long time ago, there was a hanyou and a priestess, they both loved each other, but the priestess did not love the hanyou for who he was. One day an evil man turned them against each other trapping the hanyou into a tree. 50 years later, a girl…a girl, who was useless to everyone and anything in the world, set him free. The girl loved him…she loved him with all her heart, but the hanyou did not love the girl…he only saw her as a replacement, as his dead love." He hated that…he hated himself. And to top it all off, throughout the whole story she had told about their adventures and her feelings for the trapped hanyou…feelings that he didn't even know about. And at the end of the story…she ended it with reality. With the fact that they were separated, with the fact that nothing turned out as they both hoped it would be.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kimberly awakened next to her mother, she carefully sat up and looked at her mothers sleeping form…that is…if she was asleep. She lifted her mother's head and placed it on her lap, when she removed her hand, she saw blood…lots of blood. Kimberly sobbed…was her mother possibly…dead? No it couldn't be…she wouldn't just leave her here all by herself. She needed her mommy…. And so with all her might, Kimberly carried her mother out of the well. She carefully laid her mother on the grass…wait…grass, where were they? This was definitely not her time…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inuyasha sniffed the air…something familiar combined with it…it was…the smell of roses with a hint of…lavender. Where had he smelled that wonderful scent before? That's when realization dawned on him…it was Kagome's scent…yet it had a mixture of…blood? Was she hurt? And if she were would she want his help? Without thinking, Inuyasha ran towards the direction that scent was coming from. He soon realized that it was the well. When he came closer, he smelled the scent of her daughters. Why would her daughter be here? There was definitely something wrong with this picture. When he reached the well, he saw Kagome's head on Kimberly's lap. Kimberly was brushing off the hair that covered her mother's face. Her faced was stained with tears…

"Hey…" Inuyasha kneeled down, "What's wrong?"

"My…my daddy hurt my mommy and know I think she's…dead." Kimberly softly whispered the last part. Who was this man? And why was he so nice?

"What? Did he hurt you to?" Inuyasha was enraged but he couldn't let it show, not now, not when a child was there. Especially Kagome's child.

"Yes." Kimberly showed the man her cuts.

"What did he do to your mommy?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his attention to Kagome.

"He…he pushed her in the tub…and I…I think she broke her head because there was a lot of blood." Kimberly tried to push the tears forming in her eyes away. But somehow she couldn't, seeing as to her mother was possibly dead or dying made it hard not to cry.

"Don't worry…I think I'll be able to help her." Inuyasha checked her pulse and saw that it was beating. "She's not dead yet."

"You can really help mommy! Thank you so much!" Kimberly's face lit up at the wonderful news.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her bridal style towards Kaede's hut. God how he missed her so much…sure he'd see her every night, but not this close. He examined her face cautiously and saw that she had a few scratches here and there. But what really caught his attention was the necklace on her neck. It had the sacred jewel. He had forgotten about that.

When he entered the village he saw Shippo standing in front of the hut. He could clearly see him squint just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Inuyasha! Is that really Kagome? Is she really back?" Shippo ran towards the three. "Shippo there's no time for questions, can you get me Kaede, tell her this is very important. She's dying and we need her help," Inuyasha stated firmly. "Right." Shippo ran to a hut that was about 6 huts down from Inu-Yasha's hut.

He entered the hut and gently placed Kagome down on a futon. He tucked back a strand of her hair and kissed her on her forehead. "Um…excuse me mister. But I don't think you should kiss my mommy like that." Damn, he'd forgotten her kid was right behind him. "Uh, sorry…" the hanyou muttered. Shippo entered the room with a very old looking fragile woman.

"What is the problem, child?" Kaede slowly kneeled down in front of Kagome. "Is it really her, Inuyasha," Kaede asked. "Yes, Kaede, it is her. Her husband beat her, badly. Kimberly said that he pushed her into the tub. Its like a mini hot springs but its harder than the dirt on the ground," Inuyasha explained.

"I see." Kaede examined her injuries. "Shippo get me a wet cloth and Inuyasha you get me all of my herbs," Kaede instructed.

An hour later Kagome was still not awake, but her injuries were healing slowly thanks to Kaede. Everyone left the hut except for Inuyasha. Shippo probably took Kimberly to play with Sango and Miroku's pups.

When there was no one in sight, Inuyasha examined the beautiful miko's form. Boy, he couldn't wait till she woke up. He'd get to stare at those beautiful chocolate-colored-eyes like he'd done long ago. His eyes traveled down to her soft, pink, lips. He ran his finger across them, feeling it's silky texture. The hanyou stared at her lips for a few more seconds, he leaned down and gently kissed her.

The kiss didn't last for a few seconds, but when he felt her body stiffen, he quickly withdrew from his place.

Was Kagome awake?

…………………

……………….

……………..

……………

………….

………..

………

……..

…….

……

….

Haha, sorry guys for not updating soon. Anyways, I'm kind of busy with my other story, 'my boo'. So if anyone wants to give me some ideas for this story please do. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah.


End file.
